Entre Explosiones, Castigos y Nomeolvides
by Dolce Malfoy
Summary: Neville Longbottom no puede dejar de temblar en clase de pociones ni mucho menos dejar de explotar calderos. El profesor Snape queriéndole dar una lección a nuestro asustadizo león, le salió el tiro por la culata pues jamás esperó aquello que sucedió en las mazmorras… Contenido SLASH!
_**"Esta historia participa en el I Fest del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**_

 _ **Pair:**_ _Severus Snape/ Neville Longbottom_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenece, todo es de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _Con contenido SLASH (relación Chico /chico) y Lemon~_

 _ **Titilo:**_ _**"**_ _Explosivos, Castigos y Nomeolvides"_

 _ **Capítulos:**_ _1/1_

* * *

 **Entre Explosiones, Castigos Y Nomeolvides**

Neville estaba sudando la gota gorda, quedaba poco menos de media hora para terminar la poción e iba muy, pero muy retrasado. Sus manos temblaban de sólo imaginar la burla seca y cruda del profesor Snape ante su incompetencia. No podía permitir que se repitiera.

Aunque la parte de la poción en su libro se veía borrosa gracias a que a la hora del almuerzo se había derramado su jugo de calabaza, no se daría por vencido. Con cautela llamó en voz baja a su amigo quien se veía poco menos de angustiado que él al hacer sólo su poción fortificante.

-Harry… ¿cuánto tenemos que agregarle de limo?-

-No se agrega limo Neville, se agrega sólo el contenido del frasco rojo...- Neville dudó un poco. Tenía dos frascos rojos, uno contenía sangre de Salamandra y otro jugo de Granada. Dando una profunda inhalación cerró los ojos y tomó el que cayó al azar.

Olía bien y estaba seguro que no podría hacer mucho daño el jugo de Granada ¿o sí?

Más tardó en vaciar por completo el contenido, que lo que tardó en burbujear el contenido y finalmente explotar.

Todos comenzaron a toser por el denso humo formado.

-Brillante Longbottom, nuevamente mostrándonos tu dominio a la hora de explotar caladeros de forma tan lamentable- exclamó Draco Malfoy haciendo que Neville se pusiera rojo como granate.

-Gracias por su oportuno comentario señor Malfoy- siseó Snape apareciendo detrás del león que se apretaba las manos nervioso -20 puntos menos a Gryffindor- murmuró desvaneciendo la pócima nauseabunda -tendrá que quedarse para su castigo está tarde señor Longbottom-

Neville suspiró. ¿Porque todo le pasaba a él?

* * *

Por escasas horas había pensado que ese sería un buen día. Todos estaban tan concentrados en los ejercicios defensivos del ejército de Dumbledore y él ya había logrado dominar el _expelliermus_ , después ese mismo día pasó un rato ayudando a la profesora Sprout y esta le regaló una bella flor azul por su arduo trabajo, y pensaba llevar consigo cuando visitara a sus padres.

Pero claro. La clase de pociones tenía que venir y arruinar el buen día que estaba teniendo.

 _"_ _Ni siquiera sé porque pensé que iba a resultar de otra forma"_ pensó masajeando sus hombros adoloridos por su tensa postura.

Desde que había pisado por primera vez la grandiosa escuela de magia y hechicería, le generaba tremendo pavor estar a menos de cinco palmos de distancia del jefe de la casa Slytherin, quien, le hacía inentendible el tan aclamado "noble arte" de hacer pociones.

No es que detestara al profesor, de hecho siempre le parecieron realmente atractivos los afilados rasgos del jefe de la casa Slytherin y le intrigaba a morir su enigmático y adusto semblante, como si ocultase algo tan triste detrás de él que no lo abandonada jamás; claro que acercársele para averiguarlo no era una opción pues siempre conseguía intimidarlo de la peor forma posible haciéndole temblar descontroladamente por razones tan chocantes entre sí.

Tomando sus cosas para cumplir el castigo, se dirigió a las mazmorras esperando lo mejor y que Snape no fuera demasiado rudo con él. " _Como si eso fuera posible"_ pensó con pesadez cuando se paró frente a los aposentos del profesor.

* * *

Si algo detestaba Severus Snape era que alguien no tomara enserio su clase y el que siempre junto con Potter formaba parte de ese rubro, era Neville Longbottom. No era la primera vez que castigaba a ese nervioso león temeroso, pero si era la primera vez que deliberadamente lo dejaba ingresar en su morada.

Era algo que no toleraba el invadir su tiempo libre y espacio personal, pero al no tener otra opción si quería disciplinar a Longbottom en la nobleza que representaba su materia, no había nada que hacerle; además la tan condenada Umbridge estaba metiendo su insolente nariz donde no la llamaban y no dejaba que los castigos fueran prácticos como Merlín manda.

-Buenas noches profesor…- tembló el chico parado como palo en el umbral, como si dudase entrar o no. Miraba de un lado otro esperando sabe qué cosa. La vena de Snape saltó en su frente. ¿Por qué le tomaba tanto tiempo ingresar?

-¡No se quede ahí parado y pase de una buena vez!- prácticamente gruñó al alumno tirando de su brazo para cerrar de un portazo.

Sabía que ahora estaban prohibidas esa clase de reuniones, por muy académicas que fueran. _"Como si la educación fuera un motivo de queja al Ministerio"_ pensó asqueado con la cerrada mentalidad de Fudge y ese yegua auto denominada "suma inquisidora".

Los ojos cafés almendrados de Neville vagaban de estante a estante donde libros de distintas formas, tamaños y grosores se apilaban de maneras ordenadas y desiguales por doquier y aunque su curiosidad ansiaba poder echarles un vistazo, sabría que primero sería arrojado al lago negro para ser un aperitivo al calamar gigante, antes de permitirle ponerle un solo dedo a los antiguos tomos.

-Bien Longbottom ¿ya terminó de examinar mis aposentos?- el chico se ruborizó y trató de mantenerle la mirada dando un paso a tras -realizará una simple poción agudizadora de ingenio para resarcir su terrible error de la clase- exclamó frotando su sien.

Sólo esperaba que no incendiara/explotara toda su alcoba porque no solo pulverizaría al bobalicón Gryffindor si no que le bajaría a lo menos cincuenta puntos.

Señalando su almacén personal de ingredientes, el chico ipso facto corrió por los ingredientes que necesitaba. Con ojo crítico lo observaría, esperando que no cometiese error alguno.

El chico trabajaba en silencio y Snape notaba como de tanto en tanto sus manos temblaban. Casi sentía un extraño gusto por provocar esa peculiar reacción pero se contuvo de mostrar alguna expresión.

Sabía que la poción necesitaba un reposo de al menos un día, sin embargo, no estaba a gusto con la idea de tener nuevamente al tan famoso Neville-explota-calderos-Longbottom en su alcoba, por tanto, sabía que no le afectaría mucho a la poción que acelerara su maduración de forma mágica; tal vez no tuviera la misma potencia que si se le dejase madurar su tiempo requerido, pero sería a lo menos efectiva si se realizaba adecuadamente.

-Creo que ya está bien…- dijo el joven acercándosele con cautela mostrándole el vial.

El ojo crítico de Snape le decía que la coloración no era la adecuada, que le faltaba un poco más de maduración pues del tono violáceo intenso, tenía más bien un color malva, pero era un buen intento para alguien que era deplorable en pociones.

Arrugó su ceño por el nerviosismo que mostraba el chiquillo, así que considerando como buen incentivo aquello que cruzó su mente, esbozó una imperceptible sonrisa.

-Ahora bébelo- demandó sin cambiar la expresión. El chico boqueó como pez fuera del agua.

-P-Pero p-profesor…- murmuró Neville apretando el vial entre sus manos.

-Si siguió todos los pasos sin omitir ninguno y puso atención a cada uno de los ingredientes, no habrá problema alguno ¿o sí, señor Longbottom?- Neville tragó duro y asintió. Estaba seguro que no se había saltado algún paso y había puesto todo en orden, así que sin pensárselo dos veces, ingirió el vial.

Snape arqueó una ceja al notar que nada sucedía y con tranquilidad miró la mesa de trabajo que era una vergüenza, todo un reguero que exigiría al chiquillo que limpiara. Por más que berreaba en su mente el terrible uso del cuchillo y todas las incontables manchas rojas en él, algo captó su atención de inmediato; algo que no debía de estar ahí y palideció.

-¡Longbottom esos no eran escarabajos! ¡Eran semillas de anís verde!- el profesor estaba escolarizado y nada parecía menguar su furia.

Neville bajó la cabeza angustiado por lo que acababa de tomar. ¿Y qué tal si se había envenenado con su propio brebaje? El profesor Snape no lo dejaría morir ¿o sí?

 _"_ _Creo que pensará que es un buen escarmiento por tan fatal error_ " se dijo ya sintiendo un pie en la tumba. Solo esperaba que su abuela no dijera algo feo en su sepelio.

Severus no tenía ni idea que cambio generaría a la poción si se suplía exactamente ese ingrediente, pero por cómo estaba poniéndose el chico sabía que no sería tan bueno. Rodó los ojos.

 _"_ _Encantador"_ siseó en su mente. Lo que le faltaba, un Longbottom envenenado, aunque era ganancia que no hubiese explotado nada.

-Venga Longbottom, lo llevaré a la enfermería- exclamó tomándolo del brazo. No tenía paciencia ni la conciencia lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar otra muerte pesando sobre él.

-P-Profesor…- murmuró tocando su cabeza –no creo sentirme bien…- dijo subiendo su mirada a los ojos acerina con tan creciente preocupación y con algo demasiado extraño que logró una peculiar reacción en el serio profesor. Se quedó con la boca entre abierta.

No podía ser, simplemente eso no podía estarle pasando eso.

-Profesor Snape… hace mucho calor…- el Gryffindor arrastraba las palabras sin despegarle la mirada como si lo quisiera hipnotizar.

Las manos del joven se aferraban a su túnica necesitadamente. Los ojos almendrados se veían peculiarmente resplandecientes, tan llenitos como si fuera a llorar de un momento a otro dándole un aire encantador; su labio inferior temblaba enrojecido por haber sido mordido sin reparo alguno.

Severus sintió un tirón repentino en su entrepierna y su garganta se secó. ¿Qué jodidas le había sucedido a Longbottom que se veía tan apetecible y él quería cometer una indiscreción?

-Tengo que llevarlo con Madame Pomfrey y…- jadeó cuando el Gryffindor deliberadamente se desprendió de su corbata.

-No sé qué me sucede profesor Snape… creo que algo me esta sucediendo- murmuró con sus mejillas sonrojadas y una respiración entrecortada que le hacían lucir ciento por ciento adorable –Estoy muy caliente… ¿Qué debería de hacer?- dijo desabotonando los primeros botones de su camisa, dejando ver plenamente un torso hermosamente tonificado que le secó la garganta.

 _"_ _¿Desde cuándo Longbottom había dejado de ser una rechoncha oruga para transformarse en semejante adonis?"_ fue lo que pensó tratando de desviar su mirada a cualquier lado que no fuese ese chico que quería confundirlo y engatusarlo pobremente.

No podía resistirlo, no sabía cómo manejar eso cerebralmente y perdiéndose por segundos, lo atacó a besos prácticamente arrancándole la túnica. Se sentía tan endemoniadamente bien como el chico correspondía a su deseo y se colgaba a su cuello con tal ansiedad como si temiese que desaparecería de un momento a otro.

El chico desprendiéndose de las últimas prendas que le quedaban alegando el calor que sentía y quemaba las entrañas, Severus se deshacía por esa exquisitez que presuponían sus labios.

Sin importarle nada, tiró de lado las cosas sobre su mesa de trabajo, ya después se lamentaría, pero por el momento, se sentía a punto de ebullición y con un muy apetecible chico que lo miraba como un dulce corderito instándole a devorarlo.

Lo recostó sobre la mesa sin dejar de besarlo y probar su dulce piel. Los ojos de Neville se abrían y cerraban entre cada jadeo que exhalaba, sus manos tenían ese peculiar temblor y merodeaban por su túnica, prácticamente desgarrándoselas en el acto.

El pocionista sabía que eso estaba mal, su parte sensata y racional deliberaba fieramente con él, pero ese pequeño demonio con piel de ángel lo estaba enloqueciendo, llevándolo al extremo.

-Por favor… S-Severus…- rogó de esa encantadora forma, murmurando por primera vez su nombre, de esa dulce forma que tomando una de sus piernas la colocó sobre su hombro, Neville se arqueó cuando tras lamer un de sus dedos lo introdujo sin mucho cuidado en la tan estrecha entrada del menor.

Estimulaba ese pequeño espacio, abriéndolo a su antojo, ansioso por que lo recibiera, el chico rogaba por mas y el ya no podía soportarlo. Entró en el de un solo golpe.

Se abalanzó temerario a la marea enfurecida que era su pasión. Con cada estocada el chico se retorcía, jalándolo para que fuera más profundo y lo besara, jadeaba incongruencias y apretaba de tal forma que lo conducía derecho al delirio.

Terminó con un gruñido vaciando su semilla en el menor, sintiéndose adolorido por la forzada posición, manchando su vientre de la corrida del chico que sonreía sudoroso y excesivamente exhausto.

El dulce manjar de éxtasis comenzaba a disiparse en humos claros y cada vez más difusos; la culpa y arrepentimiento comenzaba a ganar terreno en ambos y comenzaron a vestirse entre silencios.

-Esto no debió de haber pasado…- murmuró el de ojos acerina frotando el puente de su nariz aprensión.

-L-Lo siento….- contestó el chico tomando sus cosas saliendo como alma que se lo lleva el diablo dejado a Snape con un muy mal sabor de boca.

¿Qué demonios había pasado?

* * *

Entre miradas incomodas y momentos incómodos se la vivían.

Snape no comprendía que le había hecho ese endemoniado Longbottom pero después de ese desliz no podía pensar en nada mas, o al menos no con la misma claridad que antes.

Todos sus pensamientos se decantaban en una sola persona y no era precisamente su adorada Lily que dormía en su rincón frente al mar, ni el tan venerable Dumbledore con su extraño plan de mantener a raya a Potter; no. Tenía que ser nada más y nada menos en Neville Longbottom…

 _"_ _Perfecto"_ gruñó para sus adentros. Nunca pensó que llegaría el día en que pensaría en esa forma en otra persona que no fuera Lily, mucho menos en un alumno, por Merlín que rompió en una sola noche todos sus tan preciados protocolos morales.

¿Por qué demonios no podía regresar el tiempo y evitarse a sí mismo que ocurriera aquel penoso encuentro?

Entornó los ojos y vio como el susodicho dueño de su estúpido pensamiento cíclico estaba tratando inútilmente de detener que una cosa viscosa del quemado caldero de peltre que se derramaba.

-Longbottom, castigo-

* * *

Neville no sabía que pensar. ¿Acaso la poción los manipuló a él y a Snape a que fraternizaran de aquello forma? No estaba seguro de nada más de lo bien que se había sentido. Tener toda su determinación expuesta, totalmente desinhibido y ajeno al temor, solamente una lluvia de besos fieros y caricias tiernas, carne con carne, fuego rojo vivo brotando de su pasión escondida que por más que había querido mantenerla oculta, había salido a flote y explotado.

Después de aquella muestra pensó que aquello jamás se repetiría, pero se equivocó pues el profesor lo veía a ratos de otra forma, tan ajena al clásico ceño fruncido y burlón semblante, solo sabía que nunca lo habían mirado de esa forma tan enajenante, pero por Merlín que le encantaba.

A ese castigo le siguieron más, clásicas afrentas por la incompetencia de sus manos temblorosas que insistían en derramar sustancias extrañas a su caldero o errar en la cantidad dictaminada. Y así fueron besos furtivos que ninguno de los dos comprendía y uno que otra felación evitando a toda costa volver a consumar el acto sexual.

Sabía que el profesor le costaba trabajo hablarle durante los castigos que se habían multiplicado en número con el paso de las semanas, pero que no le molestaban en absoluto, es más, aunque sus manos aun temblaban, no se sentía con miedo alguno pues los pequeños momentos entre los regaños y paciencia infinita para explicarle detalladamente la manera correcta de hacer las cosas para las opciones, junto con su determinación y gusto por ansiar comprender lo que le enseñaba, Severus mostraba más de sí del que jamás había visto.

¿Cómo alguien tan hosco podía ser tan arrebatador? Todo su miedo se evaporaba haciendo visible aquello que no notó en su persona y era que gustaba de ese huraño profesor; no solo por su encanto físico ni por los momentos íntimos que habían compartido, sino porque era una de esas personas que simplemente era la suma de sus partes, partes que él y probablemente nadie jamás se tomó el tiempo de mirar y analizar, pero que en conjunto era algo tan bello, digno de ver y que le llenaba de gozo poder ser el único que lo sabía y que podía contemplar toda su magnificencia a tan corta distancia.

-¿Qué son esas?- preguntó el profesor como que no quiere la cosa mirando por arriba de su libro la pequeña maceta que Neville estaba acomodando en el lapso de la cocción de su poción Revitalizante.

-Son Nomeolvides… ¿a qué son lindas no cree?- preguntó sin despegarles la mirada a esas pequeñas flores azules con centro de un peculiar tono naranja que en su mero centro se tornaba rojo sangre –incluso me recuerdan un poco a usted- dijo ocultando media sonrisa.

El hombre se ofuscó por la comparación y cerró su libro molesto.

-¿Cómo es eso?-

-Pues… ambos son demasiado peculiares a la vista, con ese precioso color que brilla por sí mismo, tan diferente a los demás, pero a pesar de que son pequeñas y prefieren ocultarse entre la adversidad, llaman la atención en seguida y aunque se vean rodeadas de una entera melancolía de oscuros matices, nunca pierden ese tono rojo que se oculta a plena vista de las personas que las juzgan solo por su exterior, y que para los observadores, realza su belleza de manera significativa…-

Snape desvió la mirada y cruzando una pierna bufó.

-Pensaba dárselas a mis padres, pero creo que prefiero que las tenga usted- dijo tranquilamente con un ligero rubor que no escapó de la mirada de Severus.

-No creo que sea buena idea…- murmuró el profesor conteniendo cualquier necesidad irracional que comenzaba a apoderarse de él. Cuantas ganas tenia de abrazar e incluso besar a ese chiquillo que solamente decía puras tonterías de lo que no tenía ni idea.

-Pero así lo quiero- sonrió poniéndose en pie para apagarle al mechero pues su poción estaba hecha a la perfección y sonrió cuando la colocó en su recipiente correspondiente para dejarla incubar.

Acomodando su túnica se dirigió al adulto que refunfuñaba entre dientes. Neville rió y le dio un tierno besó que desarmó al pocionista.

-¿Sabía que Nomeolvides en el lenguaje de las flores es un recordatorio de la fidelidad, de la promesa de no olvidar a la persona amada y significa "amor sincero" aunque no sea correspondido?-

* * *

Ese tira y afloja que se traía con Neville era un juego peligroso. En ese instante se encontraba en la cuerda floja por parte de su trabajo como doble agente, que el más mínimo error de su parte sería el fin.

Sin embargo hacía tiempo que no se sentía de esa manera, ese cosquilleo en su piel y en la boca de su estómago, tan extraño que no había equivocación ese niñato había conseguido colarse bajo su piel con tan sencillos gestos y palabras que era aberrante para su juicio, pero ya era imposible evitarlo.

Ahora sólo restaba saber que era lo que él quería.

Obviamente que dañarlo sería sumamente fácil, con sólo un golpe a su orgullo o la degradación de sus sentimientos. Era lo correcto y probablemente eso lo mantendría a salvo. Pero por más que su mente fría sabía lo que debía de hacer, No podía.

Miró la pequeña planta y sonrió.

 _"En verdad eres un león tonto y sentimental"_

* * *

Neville sabía que había sido peligroso de su parte exponerse de esa forma, pero ya no podía retractarse.

Sabía que sea cual sea la respuesta sería definitiva claro si es que se la decía. _"A veces puede ser muy tímido"_ pensó ocultando su rostro con las manos.

Tal vez lo que sea que ocurrían entre ellos fuera ilógico y sin un posible futuro, pero, aunque su parte racional le pedía autoprotegerse, quería intentarlo, quería luchar por aquello que sentía y que también percibía por parte de Severus. Así que si le daba una oportunidad, la gozaría al máximo.

No hubo cruce de palabras después de su encuentro ni mucho menos una vez que ingresó a la clase, pero si una acción que le caló profundamente en el corazón. Los Nomeolvides yacían tiernamente acomodados sobre la mesa del profesor, con todos sus botones en flor tal cual lo sentía en su interior.

Severus le dedicó una profunda mirada que le hizo temblar de gozo provocando que nuevamente su caldero explotara.

Sus compañeros rieron, pero él no podía estar más que perdido en su nube de ensoñación cuando unos ojos negros se posaron en los suyos y esos finos labios trazaron una sonrisa imperceptible.

-Longbottom, tendrás que quedarte después de clases…- el chico sonrió abiertamente. Esa era su respuesta y la aprovecharía gustoso.

-Claro, profesor-

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** Espero que les gustara! Besos~


End file.
